The hoisting of large-scale structure is often required in the construction process. It happens frequently that the upper part of the large-scale structure skews outward, going away from the existed building when the large-scale structure has been lifted during the process of hoisting, because of the uneven positioning of the lifting points. As shown in FIG. 1, the upper part of the large-scale structure 2 skews outward, going away from the existed building 3. It will cost a huge amount of manpower and equipments to pull the skewed structure 2 weighing up to thousand tons towards to the exited building 3, to be in a proper position, in order to splice the large-scale structure 2 with the existed building 3.
Electric hoist is used in conventional way to force the steel structure back to normal track. In order to force the steel structure weighing up to thousand tons back to normal track, a plurality of electric hoists must work together, but it really takes time to install those electric hoists, while it will be complicated to operate those electric hoists simultaneously, thereby this way will result in high construction cost as well as low construction efficiency. Furthermore, the electric hoists have a poor safety performance which will cause accidents more easily.